


Dean X Reader - What's Wrong

by daphnelaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cramps, F/M, Fluff, Periods, Sorry Not Sorry, but - Freeform, im disgusted with myself, im so sorry, midol, part 2 is shit, please dont hate me, so lets bask in my shittiness, this is probs the best piece of shit i will ever write, you asked for a fluffy part 2 and i gave you LSD on crack, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnelaughter/pseuds/daphnelaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got bored, and I decided to write a story about the reader having their period...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You lay on the couch, on your stomach. Your face stuck in a pillow, and a fluffy (not to mention your favorite) pillow pressed between your bloated abdomen and the rough couch cushions. Every now and then a painful jolt would disturb you, so you would grunt and move around until you were comfortable once more.  
Sam and Dean were sitting nearby at a small table doing research, occasionally glancing your way worriedly. Just past them, there were two dopery looking motel beds. Castiel was off doing… whatever Cas does.  
The four of you had gotten back late last night from a hunt. All of you were extremely tired, and thankfully only sporting a few minor cuts and bruises. You had woken up this morning to a pleasant surprise and serious pain in your lower regions. Needless to say, you were in no mood to help the brothers at the moment.  
You grunted again, squirming around some more until you let out a sigh, relaxing into the couch cushions.  
“Okay, what’s wrong?” Sam asked. Part of him was worried about you, the other was frustrated you were distracting him.  
You see, the only reason you were still in this crummy motel, was because Sam thought he found a lead for a case not too far away, and wanted to double check before you headed off.  
He sighed running his fingers through his hair, both brothers now glancing your way.  
“I’m fine,” you mumbled into the fluffy, rectangular existence that is a pillow.  
“Oh, really?” Dean scoffed. He took a swig from the bottle before adding, “Because you’ve been acting like a but-hurt five-year-old all day.” He paused. “You didn’t get hurt last night, right?”  
“I said I’m fine, Dean.”  
“Alright, Princess, if you say so.”  
You flipped him off and he chuckles lightly as everyone returns to their previous routines.  
After about 40 minutes, maybe a bit longer, you felt and extremely painful jolt run through your already-aching body. Maybe you reacted a bit loudly,l but hey, what woman wouldn’t no matter if she’s a hunter.  
Sam smacked his forehead and tried to be patient, while Dean let out an exasperated sigh.  
“Okay, (y/n), what is it?” Sam asked softly.  
“Nothing,” you groaned overdramatically.  
Sam sighed and you heard Dean take another swig of his beer as they went back to their research. Sam was just starting to get back into the groove of his current news article, which, if he was lucky, would be his last one. His shoulders began to slump in a relaxed position as his eyes began to scan the-  
“Hey, Sammy?”  
“Only Dean can call me that,” he grumbles.  
“Don’t care,” came your matter-of-fact reply as Dean chuckled softly.  
Sam opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, clenching his jaw. “What?”  
“C’mere,” you say, finally lifting your head up to look at him.  
“(y/n), I’m researching right now, and-”  
“Then bring your laptop over here,” you interrupted.  
He sighed in defeat and picked up his laptop. He sat against the couch in front of where you lay. You curled closer to the giant man’s head, still laying down, and began to french braid his hair.  
“Hey Sam?”  
“Hm?”  
“How tall are you?”  
Silence.  
“Hello?”  
Silence.  
You sighed, turning towards the older brother. “Dean how tall is your brother?” you ask.  
“I don’t know, only like an inch or two taller than me, so I’d say 6’4-ish,” He said. He sounded annoyed.  
You thought for a moment before giggling to yourself and speaking aloud. “You know the average Sam Winchester is 6’4 and the average moose is 6’5?”  
“I’m not a moose!” Sam exclaimed as Dean choked.  
“Oh! And they both have glorious hair. Sam’s is better though,” you added.  
Sam stood up and rolled his eyes as you finished tying off his oh-so-pretty braid. Dean took a glance at him before he practically doubled over onto the floor from laughing too hard.  
“Haha, very funny, Dean,” Sam mumbled sarcastically, sitting back down in his chair.  
The two settled back into their research yet again, and you continued your squirming. Boredom, however, engulfed you once again, and you were feeling a bit lonely.  
“Dean,” you called.  
“I’m busy right now, what do you need?” he asked.  
“Fine then.”  
Sam shot him a look and Dean sighed. “Whadd’ya need, babe?”  
You ignored him and breathed into your pillow softly. You were just getting comfortable when you felt another cramp, letting out an exasperated sigh you buried your head farther into the pillow.   
“C’mon, Princess, what is it?” Dean asked, voice a bit gruff.  
“You propped your head up and looked up at him, dead in the eyes. You actually didn’t know why you called him, but he was your boyfriend, and Sam looked about ready to smash a brick wall to pieces with his teeth.   
“What? I can’t ask for a little attention from my sexy boyfriend?” It was a fatal attempt at getting him to make his way over to you, and you knew this. Although this seemed to catch his attention as he smirked smugly at you. “C’mere.”  
He squatted down in front of you. You smiled briefly, then grabbed his shirt him in for a kiss. After a few moments, he pulled you closer, deepening it.  
“Get a room you two.”  
“We’re in a room, Sammy, you’re just in it,” Dean said, looking over at his brother.  
Dean started to get back up, but you pulled him back down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Ok,” you stated as you snuggled back into the pillows. He chuckled and headed back over to his seat; and although he would never admit it out loud, Dean Winchester, the cocky, badass hunter, thought you were the cutest thing that ever graced this Earth. Sometimes. Maybe. Just a little.  
Dean began to focus on his research once again.  
“Dean, will you come cuddle with me?” you ask.   
“No, I’m busy.”  
“Tch, I bet Cas would cuddle me if I asked him.  
Dean was about to open his mouth to say something as a ‘there’s-no-way-in-hell-i’ll-let-that-happen’ look graced his visage.  
“What?” a deep, scruffy voice came from across the room as three of you jumped.  
“Damn it, Cas!”  
“I am sorry, Dean,” came the angel’s reply. He then scanned the room. “Someone called?”  
“Oh,” you pipe in. “I was just saying how much nicer you are than fuckface over here.” You wink at DEan, but he just scowls.  
Castiel tilts his head as Dean denies your accusation.  
You roll your eyes and look over to your boyfriend. “Can I have a hug?”  
“Oh, hell no.”  
“Cas, can I have a hug please? Dean’s hurting my feelings.”  
“Of course,” Castiel said, and walked over to you. You sat up and he sat next to you. The two of you were enveloped in the most awkward hug. Though when the two of you should have pulled away, you didn’t. You both were too relaxed and comfortable to move now.  
“Cas, I think that’s enough for now,” Dean said.   
“But why? I find this quite comforting,” Castiel stated matter-of-factly as he pulled you closer.  
You grinned mischievously over at Dean. He looked about ready to rip Castiel to peices and feed him to just about everything that was out to get him.  
“Hey, Cas, if I give you money, will you go get me ice cream?” you ask.  
He released his hold on you and nodded as you handed him various bills. /he was gone as soon as he appeared.  
“Now will you cuddle with me?” you asked Dean. You don’t think you’ve seen him rush toward you so quickly. You chuckled and made room for him on the small couch. He pulled you flush against his chest.  
Neither of you noticed Sam shake his head, smiling at the two of you. Instead you were looking into the eyes of the man not even two inches from your face, and you swore they were the most breathtaking thing you had ever seen. The most beautiful green to ever green. You smiled lazily and snuggled closer into his arms.  
You felt another uncomfortable cramp form in your abdomen and pressed your hand on it. You opened your mouth to speak, but were interrupted by a loud thump. You looked over Dean’s shoulder at a fumbling Cas who was looking at a fallen ice cream tub.  
You giggled softly, pressing your mouth against the hunter’s shoulder to quiet it. Cas was holding at least four grocery bags overflowing with different ice cream, and he had a few more tubs in his arms.  
“He looked up at you seriously. “There were so many different ice cream flavors. I didn’t know what to get so I got all of them,” he stated.  
You couldn’t take it anymore, you slumped into Dean, laughing. “So who wants ice cream??”

Sam had put away his laptop and the four of you were situated in front of the television, eating ice cream. You were sitting between Dean’s legs snuggled up to his chest, Cas sat on the other side of the couch, and Sam sat on the floor leaning against the couch.  
Another painful cramp wedged it’s way to the surface and you grumbled.  
“(Y/N), is everything alright?” Castiel asked, squinting his eyes.  
“My womb is stripping itself of it’s lining with blades and guns and fire and death, and you’re asking me if I’m okAY????”  
“(Y/N) I assure you nothing like that is going on in your womb.”  
“Oh my fucking- Cas- I swear…” you mumbled, setting your ice cream down and once again leaning back into Dean. You eventually drifted to sleep surrounded by a squinting angel, a moose, and a squirrel.


	2. The Bullshit Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a piece of shit. I'm sorry, im disgusted with myself but lets be honest, this is the best thing i will probably ever write.

You awoke with a jolt to a very loud snore right in your ear. You were still snuggled up in between Dean’s legs, who was presumably the one with the obnoxiously loud snores, and Sam was still a soundly sleeping moose. Many, many tubs of varying ice creams lay around you. Now, you thought, you realized the severity of both eating that much ice cream and sending Castiel to buy the ice cream in the first place. 

You sigh as another very loud snore from Dean erupts right in your ear. You know you should probably get up, and Dean’s snores were going to drive you insane, but your cramps hadn’t really subsided from the night before. In all actuality, you weren’t even sure if they were menstrual cramps, or cramps from eating ten times more than the average human being in one sitting. Or maybe it was both at the same time…. Most likely.

You groan, climbing out of Dean’s grasp, stepping over many tubs and spoons, and nearly dying from tripping over it all. Yawning, you open the bathroom to find a very disgruntled Cas. He had a few of your lady products scattered about, a few torn up. He looks away from the pads to see who had come into the room.

“Cas… What in the world are you doing with my pads?” you grumbled tiredly. You just wanted to pee and brush your teeth.

“Dean asked me to go get more last night. But I am not quite sure I understand the purpose of these things. I mean, how do you even wear them…. They actually look kind of like white surfboards…..”

“Well, as I explained before, Cas, when your womb is stripping itself of its lining with blades and guns and fire and death, blood comes out….. So like sanitary beings, we created these magical things that soak up your blood so people will actually talk to you.”

“Well, yeah, but how is this even worn…?” he curiously asks, moving the pad around.

You sigh. “Maybe one day, you’ll take a sex ed class like a normal person, mmk? Now please, I need to free my bladder of its contents and I prefer to do that alone. Thank you.”

 

 

After taking care of business and cleaning up all the wasted pads and tampons on the floor, you stepped out of the bathroom to the sound of laughter. Gabriel, the archangel that so beautifully pissed you off every time you saw him (mostly because he was an ass to your boyfriend), was sitting on the small table, laughing his ass off. Sam and Dean were still rubbing the sleep from their eyes and trying to figure out what was going on. 

In the very center of it all, was Cas. As you looked to the sight before you, you weren’t sure if you should laugh or cry or scream or get a restraining order on the poor angel. He was sitting on the floor, an opened tampon box spilled around him. He had part of the tampon string hanging out of his mouth, and was chewing on the other part. His face was contorted into the most disgusted expression any face could ever muster. You look around, very confused.

“What the heck is going on?” you ask, voice shaking from a mix of amusement and terror. 

Castiel looks up, suddenly noticing your presence. Gabriel catches his breath for a brief moment to say something along the lines of, “I told Cas here if he chewed on a tampon long enough it would taste good.”

You are left completely bewildered. Standing in the bathroom doorway, you aren’t sure if you should rush over and help cas, or if you should just bang your head against the wall enough times while repeating the phrase “why me,” over and over again.

Without really thinking, you do both, which comes out as something along the lines of, “Oh, honey, get that why-” as you fall on the floor beside him and try and pick up all the tampons and get him to spit out the unused tampon all at the same time.

This caused Gabriel to fall off the table as he doubled over in laughter. You felt Dean’s hands on your back, urging you to get up. You do so willingly and let him pull you out of the motel room. As you walk out of the room, you see Sam making Cas spit out the tampon and throwing it at Gabriel with an annoyed expression. You see him pulling Cas off the floor and softly talking to him, but then you are standing outside and heading towards the impala. 

“You ok?” Dean asks. He looks as though he’s trying not to laugh but is also genuinely concerned.

“I think that is the most memorable thing that has ever happened to me, and I won’t be able to look at a tampon the same way ever again….” You say, with a light laugh. You let him guide you into the front seat and he slides in next to you.

 

“More memorable than me?” he pouts softly, pulling two beers out of the cooler in the back. 

“Oh definitely,” you say sarcastically, taking one of the bottles.

He feigns offense before locking his lips to yours. “What about now,” he murmurs.

“Nope, Cas eating a tampon is way more thrilling..” you murmur, with a giggle.

Dean chuckles and pulls you closer again. Wrapping his arms around you, he kisses you softly. You feel butterflies in your stomach.

But wait.

Those aren’t butterfly’s.

You pull away.

“Dean I need a Midol…”


End file.
